LOVING YOU
by ParkChunnie
Summary: CHAP 2. Yunjae "Baiklah, cukup sudah Kim Jaejoong! Mau sampai kapan kau ketakutan seperti itu jika melihatku eoh?" "Sampai kau berhenti mencium perutku dan keningku ketika aku tertidur!" MPREG. Don't Like Don't Read. No Bash. RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING YOU..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong .**

**Chap: 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance / Family/ Humor (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer : Mereka milik orang tuanya, ceritanya milik saya.**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, MPREG, dll.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, cukup sudah Kim Jaejoong! Mau sampai kapan kau ketakutan seperti itu jika melihatku eoh?" ucap namja bermata musang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sampai kau berhenti mencium perutku dan keningku ketika aku tertidur!" jawab namja cantik itu sambil memeluk perutnya dan melirik takut-takut pada namja tampan yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku mencium istri dan anakku?" kesal namja bermata musang itu.

"Tentu saja salah!"

"Dimana letak salahnya?" tantang namja itu makin kesal.

"Aku tidak terbiasa di cium orang asing!" ucap namja cantik itu masih dengan takut-takut.

"Dan untungnya aku juga tidak suka mencium orang asing!" balas namja bermata musang itu lagi.

"Aku tidak suka namja mesum!"

"Dan untungnya aku bukan namja mesum."

"Tidak mesum? Kau tidak mesum? Sudah meniduri ku dan membuatku hamil, masih berani bilang kalau kau bukan namja mesum?" ucap namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung namja bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho itu.

"Waktu itu aku mabuk." Ucap namja tampan itu membela diri.

"Kau juga suka menciumku saat aku tidur kan?" tuduh namja cantik itu masih tidak mau kalah.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku mencium istriku sendiri?" ucap namja itu mencoba sabar.

"Dengar tuan Jung, aku bukan istrimu! Ini semua karena perjodohan konyol yang di lakukan orang tua kita! Dan seharusnya sekarang aku bisa bebas dan berkuliah, bertemu dengan teman-teman baru ku di kampus, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Aku hamil dan pergi ke kampus itu CUMA MIMPI!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau menyesal sudah hamil? Gugurkan saja!" ucap namja bermata musang itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"ANDWEE! Seenaknya kepalamu saja!" tunjuk namja cantik itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dengarkan aku Jung Jaejoong, kau—"

"Aku Kim Jaejoong! Bukan Jung Jaejoong. Perlu kau ingat, kalau Appa-ku bermarga Kim!" ucap Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

"Terserahlah. Cukup katakan apa mau mu sekarang, aku sudah lelah bertengkar tiap hari dan selalu kau anggap mesum tiap detik!"

"Memangnya kalau aku mengatakan apa mauku, kau mau mengabulkannya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Entah apa yang di takutkan namja cantik itu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan melangkah keluar kamar. Lebih baik dia pergi ke kantordari pada berkelahi dengan istrinya sendiri.

"Lalu apa gunanya kau bertanya mauku apa?" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. umma… Yunho bodoh itu memukulku…" adu Jaejoong pada ummanya sambil berpura-pura teraniyaya.

"Ne.. ne.. umma percaya" ucap Umma nya seolah tak berminat dengan ucapan anak nya itu.

"Ya! Umma! lihatlah, dia memukulku sampai memar…" adu Jaejoong lagi dan lagi-lagi tidak dapat respon berarti dari umma-nya.

"Ne.. Ne.." ucap Umma-nya sambil mengganti chanel di TV mereka.

"Umma! Aku ingin bercerai. Aku tidak tahan di pukul setiap hari.. hiks…"

"Dalam mimpi mu" ucap Umma-nya cuek. Ini bukan pengaduan palsu Jaejoong yang pertama. Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong mengadu seperti ini dan tidak ada hasilnya. Yang ada, dia malah di marahi habis-habisan oleh appa-nya.

"Umma tidak sayang padaku lagi.. hiks.. ya Tuhan, aku di besarkan hanya untuk di siksa…" ucap Jaejoong berlebihan.

"Tuhan akan marah kalau kau selalu berbohong tentang suami mu, Joongie" ucap Umma-nya cuek.

"YA! UMMA!Ka.. ughh.." Jaejoong yang sejak tadi tak hentinya memfitnah suaminya, mendadak merasakan mual yang sangat, dia harus segera memuntahkan isi pertunya sekarang.

"Joongie? Wae? Kalau kau hanya acting lagi, lebih baik kau—"

"Hoekk…. Hoeekk…" akhirnya dengan di iringi doa restu Tuhan yang Maha Esa, Jaejoong sampai di kamar mandi tepat waktu dan berhasil dengan sukses memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Umma-nya jadi khawatir.

"Aku tersiksa umma…" rengek Jaejoong.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa jangan-jangan?" ucap Umma-nya sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil Joongie?" tebak Umma-nya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Memang aku hamil.." jawab Jaejoong polos. Mungkin namja cantik ini lupa kalau dia belum memberitahu umma-nya soal kehamilannya.

"Mwo? Hyaaaaa…. Aku akan punya cucu…" ucap Umma Kim heboh dan langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya itu dengan erat.

"U-umma, sesak…" ucap Jaejoong hampir kehabisan napas karena ummanya memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Hahaha. Mian Joongie, umma hanya terlalu senang, ahh kira-kira.. cucuku nanti perempuan apa laki-laki ya…" ucap Umma Jaejoong mulai berkhayal dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpelongo melihat sifat ummanya.

"Ummmaaaaaa… aku ini sedang tersiksa… seharusnya kau merawatku…! " teriak Jaejoong dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 22.00 tepat, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong kerumah orang tua namja cantik tersebut, dia terpaksa menjemput agak malam karena pekerjaan kantornya yang tak pernah selesai. Setelah pintu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang maid, Yunho langsung berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut, dan langsung berhenti di ruang tamu, dimana ada Jaejoong dan kedua orang tuanya sedang berbincang.

"Annyeong Umm, Appa…" sapa Yunho dengan senyum khasnya.

"Annyeong Yunho-ah, kemarilah…" ucap Umma Kim dengan senyum berjuta-juta watt-nya. Yunho berjalan kearah mertua dan istrinya berada dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Lama sekali.." gerutu Jaejoong pelan. Dia agak kesal karena Yunho menjemputnya malam-malam begini. Biasanya namja tampan itu menjemputnya sekitar jam 5 sore, tapi hari ini?

"Banyak pekerjaan di kantor Boo…" ucap Yunho sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Buatkan minuman untuk suami mu Joongie.." suruh Appa Kim.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Jaejoong.

"Sekarang." Ucap Appa Kim tak terbantahkan..

Dengan menggerutu pelan, Jaejoong berjalan kedapur dan membuatkan minuman untuk suaminya dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Ohya yun, umma sangat senang karena Joongie akhirnya hamil.." ucap Umma Kim sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"Nado umma.." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap Yun, kau tahu.. kalau dalam keadaan ngidam, orang hamil bisa sangat kejam.." ucap Appa Kim.

"Hahaha, ne Appa."

"Kau juga harus bisa memenuhi keinginan Joongie selama mengidam" nasehat Appa Kim.

"Ne Appa. Aku akan memenuhi semua keinginan nya"

"Akan sangat merepotkanmu nantinya…" ucap Umma Kim kali ini.

"Kalau itu untuk anakku, aku tidak akan keberatan Umma.." jawab Yunho.

"Kau yang terbaik" ucap Appa Kim sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Gomawo Appa.."

"Ini, minumlah…" ucap Jaejoong sambil membawa segelas air hangat di tangannya.

"Ya! Kenapa hanya air putih?" bentak Umma Kim tak percaya.

"Aku tidak tau ingin membuat minuman apa Umma. minum air putih kan bagus" ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk kembali di sebelah Yunho.

"Tidak masalah Umma.." ucap Yunho menengahi.

"Aku sudah mengantuk, aku ingin pulang.." ucap Jaejoong sambil berdiri.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu umma, sudah malam" ucap Yunho sambil berpamitan pada mertuanya.

"Hati-hati.."

.

.

.

.

"Boo…" panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menyusun bantal.

"Wae?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku sedang membuat batas wilayah. Kau tidak boleh melewati batas yang sudah ku tentukan. Jangan coba-coba melewati guling ini. Arra?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk guling yang ada di tengah ranjang mereka.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh melewati batas ini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk guling yang berada di tengah-tengah ranjang.

"Astaga.. terserahmu sajalah.." ucap Yunho langsung meletakkan badannya terasa lelah diatas tempat tidur.

"Bagus kalau begitu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang dan langsung ikut tertidur di sebelah Yunho.

Petir, itu adalah hal yang di takutkan Jaejoong. Apalagi disertai hujan yang sangat deras seperti malam ini. Mendadak dia tidak bisa tidur. Di liriknya Yunho yang sudah terlelap membelakanginya, ingin sekali rasanya dia membangunkan Yunho untuk menemaninya sampai tertidur, atau setidaknya sampai petir itu menghilang.

Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk punggung Yunho dengan telunjukknya, mencoba membangunkan namja bermata musang itu, tapi sia-sia. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar lelah.

"Yunho…" panggil Jaejoong masih menusuk-nusuk punggung Yunho dengan jarinya.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Yunniiieeee….." rengek Jaejoong akhirnya dan membuat namja itu terbagun dari tidurnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho yang masih sangat-sangat mengantuk.

"Aku takut…" rengek Jaejoong sambil menarik-narik kaos yang di kenakan Yunho dengan manja.

"Lalu?"

"Temani aku…"

"Aku mengantuk sekali Boo. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya namja itu sambil berusaha mengangkat matanya yang benar-benar terasa berat.

"Temani aku mengobrol saja, bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku mengantuk Boo. Besok saja…" ucap Yunho, kali ini namja itu berbicara sambil menutup mata. Benar-benar lelah.

"Hiks.. aegya.. Appa mu tidak mau menemani Umma…" isak Jaejoong sambil mengelus perut ratanya dan membuat Yunho dengan sangat terpaksa membuka kembali matanya.

"Baiklah.. baiklah… apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Yunho menghela nafas.

"Apa saja… hey, buka matamu…"

"Aku mengantuk Boo.. kemarilah.." ucap Yunho sambil menggeser guling yang sedari tadi jadi pembatas.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong waspada.

"Aku tidak akan menambah jumlah anak kita di perutmu. Aku berjanji. Aku sangat lelah. Kalau kau takut karena hujan di luar, kemarilah. Kalau kau tidak mau ku peluk, pegang saja bajuku." Ucap Yunho sambil memunggungi Jaejoong dan kembali terlelap.

Dengan pasrah, akhirnya Jaejoong mendekat dan memegang baju Yunho. Setidaknya, dia tau ada seseorang yang bisa melindunginya saat kilat petir tersebut terlihat di dalam kamar mereka. Yunho yang sudah terlelap, tidak sadar kalau Jaejoong sedang tersenyum di belakang punggungnya dan memegang bajunya dengan erat.

"Appa-mu ternyata sangat lelah baby.. hihihi.." ucap Jaejoong sambil terkikik geli mendengar dengkuran Yunho yang lumayan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHa

Jangan kubur saya karena membawa FF baru lagi…

Mendadak saya kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan FF saya yang lain karena FF saya yang sudah di hapus dengan senang hati oleh pihak berkuasa.

Tapi tenang saja, kalau sudah ada mood, akan saya lanjutkan…

Jadi? Delete? Or…?

**FOLLOW ME : Park_Chunniee**


	2. Chapter 2

LOVING YOU

CHAP 2

.

.

.

"Boo, ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini serius.." ucap Yunho.

"Tentang?" Tanya Jaejoong tak berminat.

"Tentang rumah tangga kita, tentang anak itu dan …"

"Apa? Kau mau minta cerai? Iya?" tuduh Jaejoong membabi buta.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin bercerai kan?" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega.

"Baiklah.. aku harap kau tidak menyela ucapanku sampai aku selesai bicara." Ucap Yunho sambil menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Jaejoong.

"YA! Mau apa kau! " bentak JAejoong panic saat Yunho dengan seenak jidatnya menjadikan paha Jaejoong bantalan kepalanya.

"Ingin bicara. Tapi dengan suasan yang santai. Kau ini, pada suami sendiri kenapa pelit sekali.." ucap Yunho masih masa bodo dengan sikap penolakan Jaejoong.

"Ck, cepatlah bicara. Pahaku bisa keram menahan kepalamu lama-lama" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah merona. Entah karena marah, atau karena malu.

"Baiklah. Pertama, aku minta maaf soal perjodohan ini, walaupun aku tidak tau apa-apa, atas nama keluarga Jung, aku minta maaf padamu karena sudah menghambat cita-citamu. Kedua, aku sangat-sangat minta maaf soal kehamilan mu ini, karena anak di kandungan mu, keinginanmu kuliah, harus di kubur dan soal insiden malam itu, aku berani bersumpah kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, kau tau sendirikan? Waktu itu teman-teman kantorku datang kerumah kita, kami minum-minum dan sampai aku mabuk, lalu….. maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Seenakmu saja. Kau pikir, dengan minta maaf, sudah cukup?" ucap Jaejoong buka suara.

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingin minta maafkan?" ucap Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Ne."

"Kalau ingin ku maafkan, kau harus memenuhi syarat-syarat ku…" ucap Jaejoong membuat Yunho terbelalak.

"Syarat? Apa saja? Kenapa perasaanku mendadak horror seperti ini.." ucap Yunho merinding.

"Ahh.. itu hanya perasaan Yunnie saja…" ucap Jaejoong sambil terseyum mistis.

"Katakan, apa saja syaratnya?"

"Pertama, kalau aku meminta sesuatu tengah malam, kau harus memenuhinya. Ingat, anak ini ada karena ulahmu, sebagai appa-nya, kau harus memenuhi kebutuhannya. Arra?"

"Arraseo" jawab Yunho santai. Sudah sewajarnya kan dia memenuhi keinginan istrinya selama masa ngidam nya?

"Kedua, kalau aku tidak mau kau sentuh, kau tidak akan memaksaku!" ucap Jaejoong lagi. Dilihatnya Yunho sedang berpikir keras. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Apa menyentuh yang kau maksud itu seperti, tidak boleh memeluk dan mencium? Begitu?" Tanya Yunho.

"E.. eh.. ma-maksudku bukan yang itu.." jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Arraseo." Jawab Yunho mengerti dan tersenyum iblis. "Kalau menyentuh yang kau maksud adalah menambahkan benih di perutmu, aku tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya. Mungkin kau masih trauma. Tapi kalau yang kau melarangku mencium dan memelukmu, aku tidak akan mau!" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Baiklah. Lalu… eum…"

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho saat dilihatnya namja cantik itu memerah.

"Ka-kalau aku memeriksakan kandunganku ke dokter, kau harus selalu menemaniku!"

"Hahaha sudah tugasku sebagai suami kan?" ucap Yunho sambil tertawa lepas.

"Ne. Itu memang tugasmu!" ucap Jaejoong malu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Kau tidak boleh selingkuh, tidak boleh tebar-tebar pesona sana-sini, juga tidak boleh macam-macam pada namja atau yeoja lain!" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau aku macam-macam? Bagaimana?" tantang Yunho.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ku dan anakmu!" ucap Jaejoong kesal dan memukulkan bantal sofa ke wajah Yunho.

"Ya! Appo! Mana mungkin aku macam-macam.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus jidatnya yang terkena bantal sofa.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela kamarnya dan Yunho, hujan masih turun dengan deras mulai semalam. Namja cantik itu hari ini tidak di titipkan dirumah sang umma, karena Yunho tidak pergi ke kantor. Karena hari ini juga, mereka akan pergi ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksa perkembangan janin Jaejoong.

"Kenapa harus hujan…" rengek Jaejoong entah pada siapa. "Hey hujan.. kau tidak tau kalau aku dan baby ingin memeriksakan diri ke dokter?" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Boo, pakai jaketmu. Kita pergi sekarang.." ucap Yunho sambil memberikan jaket pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi diluar masih hujan, Yunho-shi.." ucap Jaejoong memperingatkan.

"Kita pakai mobil.."

"Tetap saja. Kalau nanti aku sakit karena terkena hujan, itu juga berpengaruh pada baby ku.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Yeah.. baiklah.." ucap Yunho mengalah.

"Tunggu sampai hujan nya reda." Ucap Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Ne." ucap Yunho sambil mendekatkan diri pada Jaejoong yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Duduk, apalagi?"

"Jangan macam-macam padaku ya.." ucap Jaejoong masih memandang penuh curiga pada Yunho.

"Ne.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lucu dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Semenjak kejadian saat Yunho mabuk dan membuat Jaejoong mengandung seperti sekarang ini, Jaejoong menjadi sedikit takut dekat dengan Yunho. Tapi Yunho dapat memahami ketakutan Jaejoong, dan berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan Jaejoong padanya.

"Hujannya sepertinya tidak akan berhenti sampai sore…" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah.. aku ingin melihat perkembangan baby di perutku, tapi aku juga takut dia jatuh sakit karena aku terkena hujan…" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dilemma,eoh?

"Hahaha.. kau begitu menyayangi baby?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus perut ratanya.

"Boo, aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu begini…" ucap Yunho serius.

"Bukannya kita sudah pernah membahas ini?"

"Kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Yunho kaget.

"Ne. Sebagai bukti kalau kau sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf, jaga aku dan baby ne.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. "Terkadang aku memang egois dan bertindak ke kanakan. Di satu sisi aku masih ingin bermain dengan teman-temanku, tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat bahagia memiliki baby, disini.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk perutnya. "Dan terkadang aku merasa sial sekali, punya suami sepertimu hahaha" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"YA! Kau bilang apa eoh?" ucap Yunho sambil menarik kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha sakit!"

"Kau menyesal sudah di jodohkan dengan ku, Boo?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Sedikit.. hahhaha"

"Kau tidak pernah seceria ini, selama kita menikah. Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. ahh.. sudahlah. Boo, sepertinya hujannya sudah mulai reda. Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Masih gerimis, Yunho-shi…"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku yeobo!"

"Ani."

"Wae?"

"Karena aku masih sedikit kesal padamu. Tenang, hanya sedikit…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya sudahlah.."

.

.

.

.

"Babynya berkembang dengan baik.." ucap sang dokter.

Akhirnya YunJae pergi juga ke dokter setelah hujan benar-benar berhenti. Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya terkagum-kagum melihat foto hasil USG-nya . Meskipun babynya belum terbentuk sempurna, tapi jaejoong tak hentinya merasa kagum.

"Lihat Yun, babynya masih kecil sekali. Masih sebesar jempolku…" Ucap Jaejoong berbinar-binar.

"Ne." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Oh ya, Jaejoong-shi.. tetap minum vitamin dan susu untuk ibu hamilmu, ne." nasehat sang dokter.

"Tentu.." jawab Jaejoong ceria.

Selesai memeriksakan kandungan, Yunjae mampir ke apotek untuk membeli susu dan vitamin untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat sedang memandang etalase kaca apotek yang terdapat beragam keperluan bayi, mulai dari sabun, shampoo, parfum untuk bayi, bedak dan segala keperlu bayi lainnya. Wajah Jaejoong berbinar cerah saat melihat deretan keperluan bayi disana. Ditariknya lengan Yunho dan memeluk lengan namja Jung itu dengan erat tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari deretan peralatan bayi yang ada di etalase apotek tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong memeluk dengan erat lengannya.

"Kapan kita akan membeli itu semua?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa melepas pandangannya dari etalase kaca itu.

Yunho membalikkan badan dan melihat apa yang di maksud Jaejoong dengan 'itu', namja Jung itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Kau mau kita membelinya sekarang?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ani.. nanti saja. Aku pikir, itu terlalu cepat.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan membelikan nya untukmu."

"Ani. Nanti saja.." ucap Jaejoong dan membalikkan badannya. Dan makin mempererat pelukannya di lengan Yunho.

"Kita beli sekarang saja, ne?" bujuk Yunho.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes nya. Persis seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan sesuatu oleh orang tuanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita membelinya sekarang?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum lucu melihat Jaejoong.

"Nanti-nanti saja.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum yakin.

"Boo, aku ini masih punya uang untuk membelikan satu isi apotek ini untukmu.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ya! Kau mau buka apotek dirumah? Kita masih belum memerlukannya. Nanti saja.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Yakin?"

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong mengangguk yakin.

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan mereka, Yunjae pun pergi menuju kerumah mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jaejoong menyusun semua belanjaan mereka di lemari dapur. Memasukkan susu yang mereka beli kedalam wadah plastic yang biasa digunakannya untuk menyimpan susu miliknya.

"Boo, apa kau melihat ponselku?" Tanya Yunho sambil merogoh kantung celananya.

"Aniya." Jawab Jaejoong masih sibuk mengurusi belanjaannya. " Mungkin tertinggal di mobil.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Tapi, saat aku masuk rumah, aku sempat menggunakannya untuk mengabari umma soal hasil kandungan Boo.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Eh? Setelah masuk rumah, kau kemana lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ke kamar mandi. Ahh mungkin tertinggal disana.." ucap Yunho sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sementara Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Saat masih sibuk mengurusi belanjaannya, Jaejoong mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara getaran ponsel. Jaejoong berjalan mencari-cari sumber suara bergetar itu, dan ternyata ponsel Yunho yang bergetar di sebelah tempat sendok di meja makan. Pantas saja tidak terlihat.

Jaejoong melihat ada telepon masuk ke ponsel suaminya, dan tidak ada tertera nama disana, hanya sebaris nomer. Jaejoong memanggil Yunho, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tanpa bermaksud lancing, Jaejoong pun mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponsel Yunho.

"Yeobseyo…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Yunho!" ucap suara disebrang sana.

"Eh? Mian, ini Jaejoong.." ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Jaejoong? Kau siapa?" Tanya si penelepon cuek.

"A-aku.."

"Boo.." belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Yunho memanggilnya dan Jaejoong langsung memberi ponsel Yunho pada pemiliknya.

"Temanmu.." ucap Jaejoong sedikit berbisik.

"Ah, yeobseyo.."

"Yunho! Ini aku Yoochun!" ucap suara di sebrang sana sepertinya semangat sekali.

"Ah,, Yoochun-ah. Ada apa?"

"Aku berada di korea sekarang, kau tak merindukanku? Ayo bertemu.." ucap Yoochun lagi. Yoochun adalah sahabat Yunho semasa kuliah dulu.

"Eh? Kau sudah kembali dari amerika?baiklah, kapan kita akan bertemu?" Tanya Yunho semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Ahh.. sampai lupa, siapa Jaejoong?"

"Jaejoong? Dia istriku.." ucap Yunho santai.

"Ya! Kau menikah dan tidak memberi tahuku? Kau sahabatku atau bukan?" cerocos Yoochun.

"Mian, kemarin hanya keluarga ku saja. Tidak ada pesta besar seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yoochun.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ahh sudahlah, besok kau harus menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya padaku. Apa Ahra tau kalau kau sudah menikah?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa tidak perlu juga memberitahunya.." ucap Yunho cuek.

"Besok saja kita berbicara lebih pastinya. Kita bertemu di café cassie jam satu siang ne.." ucap Yoochun dan mematikan sambungan telepon seenak jidatnya.

"Ck.. dasar, seenaknya saja mematikan teleponnya." Ucap Yunho sambil memandang ponselnya.

"Yunho, besok aku kerumah umma ne.." izin Jaejoong.

"Besok? Boo, besok aku kan bertemu dengan temanku, mungkin sekalian makan siang. Aku harap kau ikut denganku. Bisakah?" Tanya Yunho.

"Temanmu? Temanmu yang tadi menelpon?" Tanya Jaejoong dari arah dapur.

"Ne. namanya Yoochun, temanku selama di perkuliahan dulu." Ucap Yunho sambil mengambil gelas. Haus, eoh?

"Apa tidak apa kalau aku ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak. Sekalian aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ya sudahlah.." ucap Jaejoong dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari, seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan membuat pembatas antara dirinya dan Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang tidak berubah, padahal mereka sudah berbaikan. Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk guling yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Yunho dengan tersenyum puas.

"Masih menggunakan pembatas? Bukannya kita sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Yunho sambil berkacak pinggang di depan ranjang yang berisi Jaejoong.

"Untuk jaga-jaga. Siapa tau saja kau menyerangku lagi.." ucap Jaejoong cuek.

"Bukannya kita sudah membuat perjanjian? Aku tidak akan memaksamu kan?"

"Hanya berjaga-jaga Yunho-shi. Lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobatikan.." ucap Jaejoong tersenyum santai.

"Ck.. terserahlah." Ucap Yunho malas-malasan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jaejoong. Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong meraasa senang dengan perlakuan Yunho tersebut.

"Tidak tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebentar lagi. Good nite, Boo." Ucap Yunho dan mengecup kening Jaejoong yang tertutupi poninya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong dan menarik lengan Yunho.

"Mengerjakan beberapa file kantor. Lagian aku belum mengantuk. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

"Temani aku tidur.." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu, tangannya bahkan masih menggenggam lengan Yunho. Setelahnya, Jaejoong mengutuk mulutnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat memalukan itu barusan.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang ucapanku dua kali, Jung!" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Baiklah.." ucap Yunho tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Atau lebih tepatnya, disebelah guling yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Yunho.." panggil Jaejoong dibalik guling.

"Ne?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho dan menyingkap guling yang berada diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." rengek Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mau memelukku?" Tanya Jaejoong cemberut dan membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Bukannya barusan Jaejoong yang membuat batas diantara mereka? Dan sekarang Jaejoong meminta peluk? Apa tidak salah.

"Eh? Apa Boo?" Tanya Yunho seolah tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Tidak jadi saja!" ucap Jaejoong dan memunggungi Yunho. "Lihat Baby? Appa bodohmu itu? Dia tidak sayang pada umma. Umma meminta di peluk, dia tidak mau memeluk umma. Huh.. Cuma baby saja yang sayang pada umma.." gerutu Jaejoong pelan, mengadu pada sang bayi yang ada di perutnya sambil mengetuk perutnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Huusssttt diamlah. Aku dan baby mau tidur!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Yunho dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan mencium kepala sang namja cantik yang tengah kesal itu.

"Dasar beruang pabbo!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Namja sensitive!" balas Yunho.

"Pervert!"

"Penggoda.."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Pembohong!"

"Tidak.."

"Ahh sudahlah, aku mau tidur.." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajh memerah. Beruntung baginya karena Yunho tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Nite baby.. nite umma.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum dan masih setia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Lihat baby, appa menyebalkan sekali kan? Kau harus lebih menyayangi umma ne." ucap Jaejoong kembali berbincang dengan bayi di perutnya. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menghujani kepala Jaejoong dengan ciuman.

"Appa tidak menyebalkan.. umma saja yang terlalu sensitive, baby.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh ikut-ikutan dalam pembicaraan ini. Ini pembicaraan aku dan baby.." ucap Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Hem.. hem.. ya.. ya.. Appa tidak akan bicara lagi baby." Ucap Yunho tersenyum geli dan memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah menghadap kearahnya.

"Ahh sudahlah, lebih baik tidur saja.." ucap Jaejoong dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho. Sementara namja Jung itu hanya tertawa kecil dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Berdamai, eoh?

.

.

.

TBC!

Hahaha

Iya tau, ini lama pake banget. Udah level dewa lamanya ni FF kaga update.

Maafkan kaka abel yang pelupa ini pemirsah. Dan kaka abel ga nyangka asli kalo reviewnya udah ada 100 lebih! *Berurai air mata

Terima kasih buat pada reader yang niat review, semoga masuk surge. Dan yg SR, semoga semoga aja deh ya.

GOMMAWO

Buat para **GUEST **yang namanya ga ketauan.

Choo5002 | izanami kayo | kokkibear | widy0794 |OrangeCassie | 1

Minnippel | Meyminimin | Julie Namikaze | epthy. | Ailee Hamasaki | Audrey musaena

R407 |thepaendeo | Yjchunniest | Xiahtic4cassie | Riska0122 | Kimberly lavenders

KimShippo | noviuknow | lipminnie |hatakehanahungry | YeppoDevil19

Meirah.1111 | aoi ko mamoru | Yukina itou sephiienna kitami | wkyjtaoris ALL

Hana jaeri | mrshelmet | aaliya shim | Yunjaeshipper | nony | honey park

Aichan |alints2709 | jiraniats | baekrem | Lovingsluttyjae | Jaexi | Dededeem | Nara-Chan

Miss bawell | Yunholic | tupi nov | Arra17 | Cho KyuLi | Cassy | Cha sungkyu | Lee Chizumi

Namejaeka | Anami Hime | mikihyo | Kyujae | Trililili

SARANGHAMNIDA!


End file.
